Jude Mathis
Jude Mathis is one of the two main characters in Tales of Xillia. He is a medical student training in the royal city when he is engulfed into Milla Maxwell's adventures. Statistics *'Name': Jude Mathis *'Origin': Tales of Xillia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Rieze Maxian Medical Student, Artes User *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 163 cm (5'4.5") *'Weight': 50 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Amber *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class to SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Bracers *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Demon Fist, Healer, Cerberus Strike, Palm Strike, Talon Storm, Rising Falcon, Steel, Recovery Ring, Aqua Sweep, Swallow Dance, Beast, Whirlwind Snap, Mirage Blitz, Dragon Shot, Phoenix Plunge, Wind Blade, Grave, Aqua Protection, Flare Bomb, Final Fury *'Voice Actor': Sam Riegel Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Jude has neck-length black hair and amber eyes. He wears a white jacket with a navy blue overcoat, lined with light blue accents, navy blue pants, and white boots with gray and yellow accents. Personality Jude's mother describes him as "too quick to help others", a trait that his friends teased and even bullied him for when he was younger. Despite this, even when he came home bruised and battered, he would still be smiling underneath. This trait is ultimately what causes him to help Milla, an action that made him a fugitive and began his travels with her. He is shown to be a pacifist, as he frequently makes remarks after battle that suggest he is against fighting. Jude is usually calm and composed, but also has, as Alvin puts it, a nasty habit of poking his nose where it does not belong, and can get into trouble because of this. He frequently becomes concerned about things that others have no interest in; Milla and Alvin, in particular, a trait he does not outgrow even when Alvin tells him he cannot concern himself with other people's business. He is a very diligent student in Fennmont and was offered an opportunity to become an apprentice medical doctor after graduation by a professor in the school. Jude is also a highly dedicated person. Despite his young age, he follows Milla in the hopes that he may be of some use to her. He adores Milla, eventually falling in love with her, and is a great friend to all his companions, being both insightful and forgiving. History Main Skills and Equipment Martial Artes: *'Demon Fist': *'Healer': *'Cerberus Strike': *'Palm Strike': *'Talon Storm': *'Rising Falcon': *'Steel': *'Recovery Ring': *'Aqua Sweep': *'Swallow Dance': *'Beast': *'Whirlwind Snap': *'Mirage Blitz': *'Dragon Shot': *'Phoenix Plunge': Spirit Shifted Artes: *'Wind Blade': *'Grave': *'Aqua Protection': *'Flare Bomb': Mystic Artes: *'Final Fury': Relationships *Derrick *Ellen *Milla Maxwell *Leia Rolando *Alvin *Elize Lutus *Teepo *Rowen J. Ilbert *Gaius *Muzét *Nachtigal I. Fenn *Gilandor Yul Svent *Ivar *Balan Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Reize Maxian Category:Artes User Category:Doctor Category:Tales of Xillia Characters